


The Wolf Sisters

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, F/F, Female Jon Snow, Female Robb, House Stark, Improvised Sex Toys, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, POV Arya Stark, Queen in the North, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister/Sister Incest, Sixsome, Starkcest, viserion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: The Stark sisters were strange, and particularly close.Arya loves her sisters.And they love her.Starkcest orgyFemale! Stark Siblings.





	The Wolf Sisters

There is a legend, passed down for generations. The legend of the Stark wolf-sisters. Rumors persisted with abandon in their household. Why Rose Stark refused to marry, and under the guise of protecting her baby sisters, did not marry them off either. The whole country knew they were close. Too close. One could not help but wonder. Yet still, in those strange days, who could judge love? It's been centuries, who knows the truth of it?

Arya Stark knew the truth of it.

Because Arya loved her sisters. 

And they loved her.

 

"Do you like that, baby?" Her eldest sister whispered. Rose was the oldest. The Queen In the North. Arya knew this. Rose was the best at riding, the best at hunting, the best at fighting. She even tamed the rogue dragon Viserion during her year of adventuring in Essos.  Something about a dead Targaryen queen. It didn't matter. Her raven hair was like silk, yet her body hard and toned. She found it incredibly sexy.

"You know she does, elder sister." said a redhead. Sansa. The third oldest, prettiest and most proper. At least when not in her sister's beds. Or so they said.

Rose and Sansa kissed all along Arya's nude tummy. Sweat poured off of them. 

At the same time, Brandi and Rikki were tending to Joanna Snow, the second oldest. Joanna and Rose had always been close, despite her being the bastard half sister of the others. 

Arya gave a little moan, as Rose continued her ministrations. 

Joanna moaned as well, with Brandi and Rikki each sucking on individual breasts of hers. 

"Ah-h...Rikki...."

Arya giggled. Her sisters were all so beautiful. As the third youngest, Arya had always been jealous of her elder sisters. Their strength and wisdom. 

 

The incest first began with young Rose and Joanna. They were playing around at first, and then that "playing" began involving copying Father and Mother in kissing. They found out what felt good, what didn't. Then one by one, they began confessing to one another they had no interest in the boys. Not even little Rikki when she came of age.

Arya and Sansa were next, then Brandi and Rikki. Rikki's breasts were still budding and small, but Arya still found them adorable. Sucking on them was great fun. 

 

She moaned louder this time. Rose stripped her off, and lay her onto the bed, kissing and licking her. Arya's own breasts were not the largest in the world, but her sisters still loved them. They all knew Rose preferred being on top. 

With her underclothes gone, Rose smiled at the sight of her little sister's pussy. She reached down and softly rubbed it, enjoying making Arya arch her back. Then she lowered herself down and connected her glistening pussy to Arya's, and thrusted. 

"Ahh...Ah! Ah! Ah!!" Arya cried out as her eldest beloved sister scissored her passionately. Sansa kissed Rose, and massaged her breasts with one hand, as the other rubbed Rose's clit. 

"Mmm, Sansa! Oh, my beautiful lovely sisters!" Rose cried. 

Arya looked over, and Brandi was fucking Joanna, thrusting two fingers up inside her. The room elicited an amazing scent of sex, sweat and pussy juice. It only turned Arya on even more. She had made love to all her sisters at this point, and loved every minute of it, and loved all of them equally. Rikki was tightest. Rose was the most gentle and experienced. 

"You're such an incestuous minx, Rose." moaned Sansa. 

"Is that how you speak to your queen, hm? I must punish you." Rose said with mock-anger. Sansa smirked seductively. 

"Yes it is, my queen."

The thrusting gained pace. Rikki fucked Brandi hard, from behind as Joanna lay on her back enjoying getting fucked in the pussy. Joanna leaned over and with her free hand, massaged Arya's breast. 

They made love like a swarming pit of snakes, twisting and squirming, swapping lovers every few minutes. 

Now, Arya was on top of Sansa, scissoring her lovely pussy, which contained a tuft of red pubic hair at the top, which Arya found incredbily cute. Sansa whispered, "Kiss me while you're doing it," and the younger ravenhead obliged gladly, tasting her sexy redhead's lips with her own. Taking prim and proper Sansa like this was irresistible to the rebellious, teenage Arya. Who knew Sansa Stark was an incestuous minx? 

Sweat and cum were all over their bodies, in the heat of the session. Behind her, Brandi slipped a finger up Arya's arse. 

"Ah...Brandi, what in seven hells-that's my arse!"

"Hihi, so tight, sissy. Rose and Sansa not fuck you there much?"

"D-don't..talk-that-Ahhhhh!"

"Mmm, I'm bumming you Arya! Take it up your sexy arse!"

Arya nodded, letting her little sister dominate her arse. She winced slightly at the tightness of Brandi's fingers. 

"Mmm! Mm! Mm! Arrhh! Ahh! Ah!"

They fucked in unison, Arya scissoring Sansa's wet tight pussy, and Brandi and Rose taking care of her butt and breasts. 

Then Arya rolled over onto her back, and her sisters took her in her pussy and arse, harder. Her tight arse stretched to take their fingers as she tried to relax, her anal ring still trying to accomidate the intrusion. Yet she knew her sisters were gentle. They would never intentionally hurt her, or her cute arse. She leaned back, closing her eyes in pleasure as she got fucked up her arse by Sansa. 

"You like it up the arse, don't you, my little one?" Sansa giggled. 

"You're one to talk. Yóu're taking it up yours from me." teased Joanna, shoving in her makeshift dildo (a carrot) up her arsehole. Prim and proper Sansa getting drilled by her half sister made Arya nearly cum then and there. Sansa's cute, tight little arse was the best in the Seven Kingdoms, in Arya's opinion.

Next to them, Joanna was making little Rikki cum. 

"AHHH JO! OH GODS, JO!"

"ARYA! YES!" Sansa screamed, as she squirted rivers of girl-cum. Rose giggled, and leaned down to lick her cum up. 

"Yes, sissies! I love you!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, ARYA!"

"I LOVE YOU RIKKI!"

"I LOVE YOU ROSE!"

"I LOVE YOU, MY LITTLE SISTERS."

The Stark sisters finally all began cumming at once. letting out furious screams of pleasure. Arya didn't know how many times she cummed that night. She could rarely keep track any night. 

Arya wondered if her parents would have been ok with this. The Targaryens after all, did this for centuries, though she silently doubted it was like this, with several gay sisters all doing each other at once. However, Arya had no regrets. 

  _My sisters and I all love each other. I love them. And I am loved by them.  I just want to have sex with all my sisters. I want to love them, and get loved by them. Was that so wrong?_

 

Rose breathed hard. Yes, this is what she would love to do all day every day. It was good to be the Queen in the North. They called her the Winter Dragon. Thank the old gods she tamed that wild dragon or else her bannermen may have rebelled by now. _But they can answer to my fucking dragon, my beautiful little sisters. I live for this, my girls. I will never let anyone hurt you again._


End file.
